


The Old Switcheroo

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Early Work, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun smut, Low Plot smut, Merle Dixon is a SEX GOD, Merle and OFC - Freeform, Naughty housewife, Plot Twist, Revenge Sex, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare





	The Old Switcheroo

^Merle showed up at Doug's house at 8 am and just wanted to get the job going. He had to get a basement room drywalled; it would be a two-week job at the most.

He grabbed his toolbox and walked up the path to the back door to knock. Doug wasn't a guy he knew well, but he was offering more than usual for this kind of work, and he was working nightshift, so he had his days free to make extra money. Doug was away, but Merle didn't know for how long, Doug went out of town a lot for work. They worked in different trades, so Merle didn't know too much about it.

Finally, his wife came to the door, and she didn't look like he expected. She looked a good ten years younger than Doug. She was wearing a sundress and sandals with her hair up in a loose bun; he liked it.

She had wide hips and gray-blue eyes, Merle decided right there how it would go.

“Hi, are you Merle?” she asked.

“Yeah. You Doug's wife?”

“Yes.”

He waited for a moment and then figured he'd wind her up a little to test the water.

“You got a name, sweetheart? Or do I just call you Doug's wife?” he laughed heartily.

“Right, sorry. It's Lindsay.”

He nodded and walked through the door.

“Don't worry about it,” he laughed.

“Is there anything I can get you? Coffee?”

“Sure, honey. Thanks.”

“How do you like it?”

He smirked at the question, she was cute and seemed kinda shy. He had the urge to fuck with her a little.

“I like it sweet and creamy.”

She looked at him funny, but he could tell she caught it. Merle was just the kind of man who liked to make certain women squirm, and she was an easy mark.

He didn't really like her husband anyway, so it didn't bother him to hit on her. Doug screwed around on her, and everyone knew it, except her apparently.

She poured him a coffee, and he watched as she added sugar and cream. She handed him the cup, and he nodded at her and carried his tools down to the basement.

He worked for a while, thinking about her. She was just the kind of shy and sweet girl that drove him crazy. Merle felt like a bit of a creep for setting his sights on a married woman but she was married to an asshole, and he thought it would be poetic justice for her to get a little on the side too.

She came down an hour later to switch a load of laundry and take his coffee cup.

“How long is he gonna be gone?” Merle asked. He wanted to know what time frame he had to work with. He had spoken to her on the phone last night about when he should come this morning, and she told him Doug was leaving town today for work.

“He won't be back for three weeks this time.”

“You all alone here?” he asked.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Do you get lonely?”

He was fishing, just to see what he could get away with. Just a bunch of ambiguous questions that could easily be taken two different ways. If she reacted negatively, he'd just go right back to normal like nothing happened.

“Sometimes,” she answered with a small smile.

_Bingo._

Now he pulled back the line and went right back to work. This was the way he did things, there was probably a more honest and straightforward way to get laid, but this always worked so why change it.

He spent the next two hours working and waiting for her to wander back down. Eventually, she did. He was offered a sandwich for lunch and strawberries from her garden. He was kind of expecting the strawberries; he'd watched her pick them on her hands and knees only an hour earlier from the basement window. Her sundress was white with little yellow flowers and so innocent looking, he loved it.

He knew he was a bad guy to be aiming at her, but he really hated her husband, and she was just the kind of woman he really liked...a challenge.

Thinking of a woman as a conquest was definitely low but he didn't really care.

She lingered a moment, and he checked what color they wanted the walls when he was done with the drywall. He couldn't remember if Doug said white or beige.

“I want them gray,” she answered, taking a strawberry from the plate.

“Thought he wanted white or beige?”

“Doesn't matter what he wants he won't be here, I'm throwing him out. This is my parent's old house, and I'm taking it back. I'm going back to work next week.”

“What the hell?

She smiled and bit into the strawberry.

“You tellin' me you know about him?”

“Yep,” she answered with a smirk. She was leaning against a desk and if he wasn't mistaken her eyes had just run over his body like she was interested. She looked a little evil and a little frisky, and he had a feeling he'd read her completely wrong. She wasn't sweet at all. She'd probably lose it over the question he was about to ask, but it was worth a shot, staring at the little flowers on her dress and wanting to rip it off her was making him crazy.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead....ask away,” she answered, sitting down on the top of a desk in the corner.

“Is there any chance you wanna fuck?”

“Sure.”

“Are you serious?”

“He hasn't fucked me in ages; I wouldn't let him near me since I figured out he's been cheating. Even when he did fuck me, it was boring missionary position, and he never went down on me.”

“Jesus, you're forward!” he exclaimed. He was supposed to be the forward and shocking one.

She stood up for a moment and pulled up her dress enough to slide her panties down her legs.

“Fuuuuuck me,” he groaned.

“I will, but I need something first,” she said, sitting back on the desk.

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

She slid further onto the desk and leaned her back against the wall. He stood there growing steadily harder cause this woman wasn't playing around and he had a good idea what was coming.

Sure enough, she pulled up her dress and opened her legs. He liked what he saw, and she looked ready for it.

He was stunned and couldn't move; she was doing this wrong. He was supposed to be luring her into this, but she was luring him.

“Are you confused?” she asked.

“No! Fuck...uh...no, honey. I got it. You just surprised me.”

“It was my idea for him to hire you. I figured just looking at you that you knew your way around a woman's body. Was I right?”

“Jesus, woman! The mouth on you!” he grinned walking toward her.

She pulled him close and sat up straight to kiss him hard and feverish.

He choked on his own his breath, lost in the knowledge that she had no panties on and had her legs around him. He moved his hand up her thigh all the way to her ass, and she moaned softly.

“It's been a long time.....I need it now....”

He was already breathing heavy, and he wanted to fuck her hard. She wasn't shy after all, she wanted to get off.

“What do you need first, honey.”

“Eat my pussy.”

“Fuck! What are you? The devil or something?” he groaned. He'd never come across a woman like this.

He took a step back and she pulled her feet up onto the desktop and spread her legs wide.

He dove in and took her inner thigh with his mouth moving slowly closer. He reached his hands under her legs and held her by the hips, pulling the desk chair over with his boot and sinking down in it to get to work.

She started to pant and whine as he licked her outer lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Mmmmm fuck yeah....” she cried out, but he wasn't even using his best moves yet.

She was desperate for it, and he licked her like it was his job.

“That's right....eat it good you sexy fucker!” she hissed.

He didn't know what the hell was going on but she tasted so sweet, and she was so soft and wet he couldn't stop. He pulled his right hand back from her hip and touched her teasingly.

“Good boy....make me cum...”

He felt like her servant boy, he was always the one in charge, but this was definitely her show.

“Put your fingers inside me, Merle.”

He couldn't believe her dirty mouth; she was unreal.

He looked up at her, and she winked once. Merle sank two of his fingers into her and then flicked his tongue over her clit a few times. She hadn't had sex in ages, that much was obvious, she was tight as hell. She whined louder, and soon she was squirming.

Her head fell back, and she let out a heavy, slow sigh.

“I need your cock, right now. You're hard right?”

“Course I am, woman! What the fuck?”

“Go upstairs, take off all your clothes and sit on the couch.”

“Huh?”

“Go! I don't want to ride you on a desk in the basement.”

He staggered up the basement steps to her living room and stripped his shirt off and then his pants and boxers. He couldn't wait to have her slide down on his dick. He was huge, and she'd be screaming in no time.

He sat back on the couch, and the sun was shining through the front window. She appeared before him and reached down to pull her dress over her head. She hadn't even been wearing a bra; he wondered how on earth he'd missed that.

She had full white breasts, round hips, and a soft but flat belly. She was just like a woman should look. Healthy, soft and beautiful.

“Your dick is huge!....it's gonna hurt....”

He figured she was rethinking it, but then she grinned a strange, evil grin.

“I can't wait,” she purred.

She set her hands down on his shoulders and opened her legs around him, lowering her body down to meet his. She rolled her wet pussy over his hard dick a few times, spreading her wetness all over him. Merle clung to her hips and pulled her tight to his body; he'd never felt so hot in his whole life.

“Please, just fuck me, honey....I need it,” he begged.

She sank down just a few inches onto his dick and hissed.

“You alright, girl?”

“Mmmmmm fuuuuck me, you're huge, Merle.....I picked the right one.”

“Huh?”

He felt like a piece of meat, strictly here for her amusement, but he loved it.

She sank down onto him completely, and he dug his fingers deep into her flesh. She stayed put for a second and waited for a moment before rolling her hips.

“Yes! Mmmm God damn it, Merle!”

She moved faster then and soon she was raising up and then dropping her weight down on him. She was so tight it almost hurt but soon it was so damn good he was ready to cum

“Fuck, baby, I gotta cum!”

“Don't you dare!” she moaned.

“It ain't up to me, girl!”

“You're right, it's up to me, and I'm telling you don't.”

She kept it up, fucking him hard and swift as he clung to life with her ass cheeks in both of his hands.

After a few more minutes, trying to hold back with everything he had, she got up off his lap and stood up.  
“What are ya doing to me?” he moaned.

She knelt down on the couch with her ass facing him.

“Fuck me from behind.”

He stood up and walked behind her, grabbing hold of her hips. He bent her over further and licked his lips. Merle entered her rough, and she gasped, arching her back as he filled her.

She reached down between her own legs and stroked her clit a few times, and he felt her clench once on his dick.

“Fuck around!” he hollered, “I gotta cum!”

“Just a second,” she insisted.

She opened her legs wider and lay her fingers on either side of his dick as he entered her and then pulled out again.

“Damn it! Now?” he asked.

“Wait for it....” she insisted.

When she finally came, it was full blown heaven for him. Her body locked down on his dick and almost pulled him in deeper.

“Fuck me, Merle! Fuck me harder!”

He smacked her ass hard and drove into her with abandon, over and over.

He pulled out just in time to cum all over her ass.

A few moments later she stood up and grinned at him like she loved it but still wanted more.

He was still panting with his hands on his knees, and she looked over at the clock.

“Be a dear and get a towel for me, your cum is all over my ass.”

He hobbled into the bathroom with his cock still twitching to get her a towel.

When he walked back in the room, she was standing bare ass naked, and Doug was at the front door.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Doug asked, looking baffled.

“You're right on time, Doug. Merle just fucked me. I know you've been screwing around on me for ages and I'm done with you.”

“How did you find out?”

“You left a pretty obvious trail,” she turned to see Merle standing there dumbfounded, “Hey, Merle.”

Merle was stunned, frozen in the hall with the towel on over his dick.

“You should see his dick, Doug! It's incredible!”

“Damn it, Lindsay!” Doug growled.

“Sucks, doesn't it? Sorry about that, Doug. I would never have done anything like this if you hadn't cheated. You asked for this. Now get out of my house.”

“I need my stuff!”

“Come back tomorrow at noon with a big truck, but for now...fuck off!”

Doug took off and slammed the door behind him, screaming expletives as he fired up his truck.

“I thought you said he was going to be out of town?” Merle asked, grabbing for his clothes.

“He's not leaving till tomorrow night.”

“So this was all planned, you knew he'd be coming back right now?”

It all fell into place in his mind; her fucking him was part of a diabolical plot.

“Sorry about this, Merle. I hated to use anyone for this revenge, but I've always had the hots for you so if it had to be anyone I wanted it to be you.”

“That was kinda cold, honey.”

“I know, but it felt good, and it's done now.”

She walked down the hall to her bedroom to grab a robe.

“So that's it?” Merle asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You just fucked me, and that's it?”

“You wanna do it again?”

“Hell yeah, I wanna do it again. Don't you?”

She grinned and slid the robe closed.

“I really did pick the right one. I thought you'd be all pissy and judgmental at me right now.”

“You said so yourself; he had it coming. I'm happy to be part of your revenge fuck, sweetheart.”

 

 


End file.
